Lupin's Job Offer
by PhoenixWild25236
Summary: One shot describing the scene where Albus Dumbledore offers Remus Lupin the Defense Against the Dark Arts post. Enjoy!


Dumbledore found himself walking down a particularly unsavory corner of London, picking up his pace to a brisk walk. He stuck out like a sore thumb. This part of town rarely saw an older gentleman on the sidewalk, let alone one in a forest green suit with a matching tie. The workers going in and out of the alleyways gave him a sideways glance, generally followed by a scowl. A man like this had no right to be in their territory, and had it been closer to evening, they would have given him a reason never to show his flashy self in this part of town ever again. However, it was the middle of the day and Dumbledore had no concerns about the type of individual that might frequent this area.

He paused at a run-down entrance to a more than questionable warehouse. The windows were covered in grime and let little light in. Some warehouses had the downtrodden appearance of better days, but this place looked as though it had always been occupied by a less than legitimate organization. Dumbledore was slightly surprised to find himself there, even if he kept a stoic face.

As he entered the main room, there were a few broken chairs next to an empty receptionist's desk. Based on the amount of dust covering the desk, there would be no one to greet him. The place looked deserted, so he looked around for a means of getting somebody's attention. Before he had a chance to do more than look around, though, a paunchy man scampered in, looking miffed at the thought of someone being in his lobby. It took him a moment to realize how odd Dumbledore looked in his well-cut suit, but as soon as it happened his eyes squinted menacingly.

"What makes you think you got a right to be here?" He growled, revealing the foul smell of stale beer on his breath.

Dumbledore looked the man square in the eye without his usual twinkle and responded in an authoritative voice, "I am looking for a man named Remus Lupin. I was told he's been recently employed here."

The man in front of Dumbledore went from dislike to an outright scowl at this. "Yeah, he's one of mine, but not good for much. Calls in claiming he's sick every month, can't get a full amount of work out of him. If he wasn't the only sober piece of garbage I got on my list, I'd have fired his sorry rear and sent him back to the sewer he crawled out of, good for nothing -"

"If you'll excuse me, I am not in need of your insights into the man's work ethic. I simply need to speak with him in private." Dumbledore responded harshly, letting his dislike for the man show. Lupin's boss gave him a look of loathing and it was evident that the man was rarely interrupted in the middle of his rants.

"I wouldn't let you in, but Lupin's just about finished with his shift and I don't need you hanging around my office while I try and get work done," he responded curtly. He turned and walked into a hallway entrance just past the empty desk with Dumbledore close behind. At the end of the grubby hallway was another door, and upon walking through this door, Dumbledore found himself in a poorly lit warehouse floor lined with rows of shelves covered in taped boxes. The man waited at the door and as soon as Dumbledore was through, he quietly said, "you try anything in my warehouse and sue you for every pretty penny you got," as he closed the door behind him.

The floor looked devoid of life. Dumbledore quietly went down the stairs and started looking down the rows. At the very last row in the farthest corner he spotted a man in shabby clothes sitting down against the wall, fast asleep. He wasn't much older than thirty, but the flecks of gray revealed a life of hardship. Even his muggle clothes were in a sorry state, worn out in most places and revealing threads on all of the edges. There were lines on his face that gave him an older appearance, and his skin clung to his bones. For the first time, Dumbledore let go of his stoic appearance and showed genuine concern on his face.

"Remus," he called quietly. "Remus, wake up."

The man jerked suddenly, falling on his side as his eyes opened suddenly. He stood up quickly, shaking off the dust that had collected on him, quickly stuttering, "Sorry Melville, I finished everything a few minutes ago and sat down for a quick rest…" He stopped suddenly when he realized it was not, in fact, Melville in front of him, but Albus Dumbledore. His mouth fell open, speechless.

Dumbledore's eyes softened. "Remus, I'm glad I finally found you. You have been off the radar longer than I would have wished and it took some effort to locate you."

At this Remus looked down at his two feet, obviously uncomfortable with the idea that someone was looking for him, even if it was Dumbledore. He looked up and responded, "It seems as though the only people interested in finding me are those who want my name on certain lists." Dumbledore nodded in understanding, and Remus continued. "As you can imagine, I don't have many options for employment."

"Even with the Wolfsbane Potion? It's been out for several years now and there have been several individuals who have helped changed attitudes toward lycanthropy for the better. Just look at what Edyth Morrison has done in the ministry, and she's never hid her situation from anyone."

Lupin gave a sigh. "The difference between Edyth and myself is the size of our Gringotts account. Most of us don't have the financial backing or the personal charisma of Edyth Morrison."

"All the same, is this where you truly want to be? Working for a crook and living below your talents?" Dumbledore responded gently. "As I mentioned, with the Wolfsbane Potion, there is no reason for you not to return and work in the wizarding world."

Lupin felt redden with embarrassment. "I'm not sure if you remember my marks in Potions, but I was never adept at making potions, I'm too heavy handed with the ingredients. I make the potion every month, but have yet to successfully brew what I need, no matter how hard I try." Lupin hung his head in shame. "All I have left in my life are jobs like this one in the muggle world, and I should be grateful that I haven't become as desperate as others."

Dumbledore shook his head. "I believe you are capable of much more good than you realize, Remus Lupin." Lupin looked up into Dumbledore's eyes, showing only a faint glimmer of hope.

"That is why I have taken the time to find you. I believe I have an opportunity you will find particularly interesting. As usual, I find myself in search of a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and I feel there is much you can offer."

For the second time, Lupin stood there, mouth open. "Me? Teaching?"

"Yes, you," Dumbledore responded. He was pleased to see Lupin light up as the thought sunk in his mind. There was a fire lit in his eyes, and he seemed to come to life with new energy. He could practically see the wheels spinning as Lupin began considering lesson plans, potential books for study, and the joy of being a mentor for new wizards and witches all across Britain. Before he knew it, though, that light seemed to be snuffed out as quickly as it had been lit. Dumbledore gave a concerned look.

"I … I appreciate the offer, Professor Dumbledore, but I can't take it. I can't put the students there at risk." Lupin stumbled, the pain evident with every syllable. "How I wish I could."

Dumbledore paused thoughtfully. "What if I could promise that the Wolfsbane Potion will be available to you every month, without charge and no strings attached? You may remember that Severus Snape has been our Potions Master for several years now, and I have full confidence in his ability to brew this potion for you"

A doubtful look spread over his face. "With our history, I highly doubt Severus would be interested in helping me in this matter."

"I will personally guarantee the potion will be available for you every month," Dumbledore stated firmly.

Lupin still looked anxious. "Even so, I have a hard time believing the Ministry will go along with this given their opinions - " Lupin stopped mid-sentence when Dumbledore raised his hand.

"There is no law that allows for the Ministry to interfere in the selection of Hogwarts teachers and until that day comes, I will always propose the best I can find. I would have asked you earlier had I been able to locate you sooner."

Both men fell silent. Dumbledore wore a look of patience, while Lupin had a mixed expression of longing and hesitancy. There were several times where it looked like he was about to say something, but couldn't find the words. Finally he looked at Dumbledore with a look of desperation

"Professor, I just can't put the students at risk. All it takes is one minor slip up, one minor flaw in the potion and I could condemn those children to a life like mine. I wouldn't want that for my worst enemy, let alone someone who has a bright and prosperous future in front of them. No one should be doomed to a life like mine," he said, pleadingly.

For the first time, there was anger in Dumbledore's eyes. "Remus Lupin, you are not taking to heart the precautions I will ensure during your tenure at Hogwarts. I will never put the students in harms way for they are my first priority. Had I any doubts of your ability to control your situation under the Wolfsbane Potion, I would never have offered you the position."

Remus was taken aback. Once again, Dumbledore was offering him a chance no other witch or wizard would consider. First it was the opportunity to go to school, now it was the chance to become a teacher and make a real difference in the magical community. He slowly nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright, Professor. I'll be happy to fill the post."

Dumbledore smiled wide. "Most excellent." He turned to leave, but after a few steps, he halted, remembering he had one more thing to say.

"Remus," he called out to the wizard who was walking towards the opposite end with a new spring in his step. "There's one more thing I need to tell you." Lupin turned to face Dumbledore, who quickly made his way to Lupin.

Dumbledore faltered. "Remus, James' son Harry is starting his third year at Hogwarts." Remus' eyes grow wide in surprise. His friends had been gone for so long, he'd forgotten that he could cross paths with James' son.

"Will I recognize him?" Remus asked.

"Very much so. He is a young version of his father, though more so in looks and slightly less in temperament. He does have Lily's eyes, though." Dumbledore responded thoughtfully.

Remus wasn't sure how to ask his next question. "Will he know what am I?"

Dumbledore looked him straight in the eye and said, "That you are one of his father's closest and dearest friends? No. I will let him discover that on his own." Remus breathed a sigh of relief and gave a look at appreciation. "If anyone can understand and be sympathetic to Harry who has had to overcome trials that have haunted him since his early childhood years, it will be you, Remus Lupin. I believe you two need each other more than either of you know." And with that, Dumbledore turned and headed to the exit, leaving Lupin to contemplate the thought of re-entering the wizarding world for the first time in many years with his head held high.


End file.
